IChristmas
by rebel16
Summary: this is my version of ichristmas olny it has to do with sam and a christmas carol kinda thing by the end of the story it will be seddie please read and review first story ever so be niice
1. bahummbug

ICHRISTMAS

I do not own icarly or any of its characters.

It was Christmas Eve and the icarly crew had just finished filming a special Christmas episode of icarly.

And we are clear. Said Freddie

I can't wait till Christmas tomorrow its gonna be assume friends, family, presents, food, fun, presents. Said carly

You already said presents, said Freddie

Well they are assume, said carly

Of course, said Freddie

Christmas is stupid and if you celebrate it your stupid to, said Sam

Whoa what's wrong with you, asked carly

Isn't it obvious she's the grinch, said Freddie

I am not you dorkwad, remarked Sam

Oh yeah than why else would you hate Christmas scrooge, said Freddie

I-I-I-I, she stuttered

What was that I can't her you, said Freddie

I just do deal with it fredward, she yelled

Whoa calm down you to before I get the spray bottle, said carly

Whatever I'm so out of here later Carls bye dork, said Sam (as she stormed out.)

_____________________________________________________________

Later that night

Shows Sam sleeping mumbling

Stupid Christmas always making me mad, she mumbled

Than a strange smoke appears out of no were

Are you sure it's Christmas and not just your bad attitude, a voice said

She looks up from her sleep and see's who it is.

Gibby how did you get in my house, said Sam

I am not gibby I am the spirit of Christmas past. He said

No your not you're a dork, she said

Ok I shall prove it to you, he said

Then he starts floating and his cloths change

What the heck is going on, she said

I am here to show you past tonight you will be visited by 3 spirits I am the first. Now we must go take my hand, he said

Ok I'll play along, she said a little scared

She grabbed his hand and they were gone.


	2. spirit of christmas past twisted

ICHRISTMAS

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

OMG how did we get here, she screamed

Are you seriously not getting it yet, he said

Ok ok no need to get sassy, she said

Where are we Sam, he said

This is the last Christmas I had with my dad. Why would you take me here, she semi yelled

Because I know it's a painful memory for you but do you remember what happened next, He said

No he left I cried. Bam that's it, she said

Well let me show you what happened next, he said

And they disappeared again and reappeared at carly's apartment

Hey it's gonna be ok, said past carly

No he left he's not coming back how is it gonna be ok, said past Sam

You know I remember when my dad left my mom was crying for a week straight, said past Freddie

Yeah well that's what my mom is doing right now, said past Sam

Well what I mean is if your dad isn't smart enough to see how special you and your mom are then he doesn't deserve you, said past Freddie

Thanks Freddie, said past Sam

Present Sam smiled

Now you remember how those to people you blew off earlier were there for you when you needed them most, he said

Yeah, hey I didn't blow them off they wee just both so exited about Christmas and I didn't want to hear it everything I said to them they deserved, she said

Yeah sure well next Christmas, he said as they disappeared

Reappear

Where are we now, she said

Look, he said

Hey it's me Freddie and carly's first Christmas together, she said

Yup you wee all 8 year old do you remember the thing that happened that tore you apart, he said

What are you talking about, she said

This, he said

Sam and Freddie are talking about something in the doorway when carly yells

"Mistletoe "

Kiss kiss kiss kiss, yelled Spencer

What no way I love carly, yelled Freddie

Can we just get this over with, yelled Sam annoyed

That hurt you when he said he would rather kiss carly didn't it, he said

NO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, she yelled

Whoa whoa calm down ok well I'm done with you, he said then he snapped his fingers and she started falling

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, she screamed until she landed on her bed.

Omg what was that. Wow I can not eat before bed, she said

BOO, said another familiar voice

Ahhhhhh carly you scared me, she said

I am not carly i am the spirit of Christmas past, she said

Oh come on, she screamed

Ok lets go then she grabbed her hair and they disappeared at the speed of light


	3. spirit of christmas present best friend

IChristmas

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

Oww you sure pull my hair like carly, said Sam

Well it's the only way I don't "accidentally" drop someone, she said

That doesn't make me feel better, said Sam

Now I am showing you the present, she said

No really I mean when you said you were the spirit of Christmas present I thought I'd see the future, said Sam

Just look sassy pants, she said

They see carly's apartment with Freddie on the couch and carly in the kitchen.

So what was up with sam today, asked Freddie

Well Christmas is the last time she saw her dad, said carly

Yea but that doesn't mean she has to be man about it, said Freddie

I know but this is sam we are taking about, said carly

Oh yea but sam can be ok sometimes when she's not calling me rude names or hurting me in some way what was my point again, said Freddie

That can be good person sometimes, said carly

Well I guess when you need her to be otherwise she is just awful, said Freddie

So you make fun of and hurt a person who cares about you, she said

Freddie doesn't care about me he is just here for carly, said sam

That explains why he is with her alone but he also spends time with you when carly isn't there why? She asked

I don't know, she said

Because he loves you, she yelled

What no he doesn't he loves carly, yelled sam

No he just says that because you always make fun of him. He is afraid of what you might think if you find out, she said

Liar, yelled sam

And you love him back that's why you pick o him and get mad when he flirts with carly, she said

No I don't your delusional, aid sam

Wow you are hard headed well I'm done with you, she said

She clapped her hands and sam went backwards at light speed.

Omg why do I keep having that dream, she said

What dream, a familiar voice said

Freddie how did you get in my house, she asked

I'm not Freddie I'm, gets interrupted by sam

Let me guess you the sprit of Christmas something blah blah blah

Let's get this over with already, she said

He slaps her back and they are gone


End file.
